Hester's garden
by Lavinia Maxwell
Summary: gilbert wakes up from the fever and finds out anne's getting married. ONE-SHOT


**in memory of Jonathan Crombie for his birthday, October 12th. Jonathan will always be my Gilbert Blythe.**

Gilbert Blythe has just cheated death. He is happy just to be alive. His parents have been by his side since the beginning of his illness. The Doctor and even Uncle Dave assured his parents the worst of the typhoid was over. Though Mr. and Mrs. Blythe are acting as if the worst had not happen yet. Gilbert is sure there's something more to their worry.

He finally figures out where this extra concern comes from when he receives a wedding invitation. _The_ wedding invitation. Anne Shirley and Roy Gardner are getting married. To make matters worse it is at Green Gables. Gilbert feels physical ill at the news. Isn't nice that Anne didn't forget about her old chum he thinks sarcastically.

Mr. and Mrs. Blythe are worried sick over Gilbert. They had tried so hard to protect their son. They heard Gilbert's desperate calls for Anne and his never ending chats with her during his sickness. The Blythes know the truth about their son's heart and fear the worst for him.

Gilbert thinks perhaps that he did die and is now living in hell. Visitors have been constantly sharing bits of gossip about Avonlea's most anticipated event in years, Anne's wedding. It is hurting Gilbert deeply hearing about the wedding. Not to mention how annoying and exhausting to be consistently polite. Gil longs to be outside on these glorious summer days. He wants to get lost wandering in the wilderness. Not suck in a house with sour old Gossips asking if Anne Shirley has visited yet. Why would she when Anne clearly has better things to do.

Gilbert Blythe is almost relieved when Anne Shirley's wedding day arrives. It seems finally there's an ending to his never ending nightmare. Though he cannot watch the nauseating affair. No, Gilbert needs peace. So he packs his satchel, writes his parents a note so they don't worry and heads outside.

Old haunts that Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley shared have too much 'Anne History'. It hurts too much to revisit them. Gilbert fears the memories. Hester's Garden is the perfect destination in Gil's mind. Even if Anne showed it to him. But she won't be using it anymore so it's his garden. It is the safest place for him.

Gilbert has always admired the garden's natural beauty. It is like stepping into another world. The flowers are known to flouris and are literally everywhere. Hester's garden always smells like Rosemary. Today it smells like remembering.

Gil knows that it must be around noon. Anne will be getting married soon and then she'll be forever known as Mrs. Royal Gardner. Roy and Anne will belong to each other. Gilbert is starting to feel sick at the thought. He walks down to the stream and washes his face. He knows that he has to accept reality. It doesn't matter how much that he hates it.

Out of the corner of Gilbert's eye, he thinks that he sees something white. Getting up to investigate. He is in shock to find Anne Shirley. Anne is breathtaking in her wedding dress. Her gorgeous red hair is down. Her face stained with tears.

Gilbert says softly, "Anne?"

Anne chokes out, "You won't there, Gilbert!"

Gil confused by her words but wants to comfort her. He takes a sobbing Anne into his arms. She melts into his body. He holds her tightly as she clings to him. Gilbert cherishes every moment knowing it won't last.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert."

Gilbert is utterly confused. He looks at Anne. "Why? I don't understand what do you possibly need to apologise to me for?"

Anne Shirley looks completely shocked and says simply, "Everything! I have been so blind. I love you, Gilbert Blythe. I need to-"

It's all Gil need to hear, it's all he wanted to hear. His lips cut her off in a passionate kiss. She responds by kissing Gil back with just as much passion. They break apart only when they are out of breath. Gilbert and Anne are just staring at each other. Unable to speak and trying to catch their breath. Gil's mind is spinning.

Anne's voice suddenly reaches him, "Gilbert Blythe will you marry me?"

Gilbert is speechless. He is looking at Anne to make sure that he is not dreaming. Gil see the love lights in Anne's eyes. His heart automatically melts. Gil knows that it is all true. Gilbert's voice full of emotion as he finally answers.

"Yes, yes, I want nothing more than to marry you, Anne Shirley. Though I'm afraid that you will have to wait for me. Medical school is three years. Afterwards, unfortunately I won't have much to offer you."

Anne's beautiful emerald green eyes are shining with love as she says, "Gilbert Blythe, I just want you. I am willing to wait, no matter how long. You have waited years for me. Gil, you have loved me unconditionally. It is a very small kindness that I can give to you in return."

Anne hands sneaks around Gilbert's neck. She pulls him into another passionate kiss. Hester's garden will always hold a treasure full of unforgettable memories for Gilbert Blythe.


End file.
